Knox
Background Don't anyone tell you EVERY Agent's got emotional troubles and a tragic backstory -- it's just not true! Take me, for example. Nice little machine shop in the Foundry District, wife runnin' the books, five kids to feed... 'Course, you have to take whatever business comes your way, with a family that size -- that mans jobs from Korp and OCTO. It's like I always say: Politics is for folks who can afford it. Now, I'm pretty darn good at what I do -- so before long, I was cranking out fully functional auto-turrets for both sides. Solid craftsmanship, quick rate of fire -- I build things to last, and my clients thanked me for it. 'Til they found out I was taking commissions from both sides, anyways. Long story short, the Agency took me in before things got too hairy -- seems they appreciate a guy who knows how to play for both teams. And as long as they keep my family safe, well... I'll do the same for theirs. Who knows how much trouble those other Agents'd get into without me to look out for 'em? Description Knox is an Defender class Agent in Modern Combat Versus. He appears to be overweight and old. Ability Activating Knox's Turret temporarily allows him to put a turret to attack enemies in sight with infinite ammo and a high firing rate. The turret is vulnerable to enemy fire, so it has to be protected. Quotes When purchased * "Agent unlocked." When selected * "I'm ready for battle." * "This'll be fun." * "All geared up!" * "Got my battle hat on." * "Rollin' heavy!" * "Kids today, ha ha ha!" When deployed * "Give it your all out there!" * "Aw, this'll be a cinch." * "Fight like you mean it." * "Move out! They won't shoot themselves." * "Can we make this quick? I gotta get groceries." * "Ears and eyes open, everybody!" Respawning *"Won't happen again!" *"That caught me off guard." *"How about that?" Killing an enemy * "Got 'em!" * "Use you for scrap metal!" * "I can make a toaster outta you!" * "Oh, yeah." * "One down!" * "Ha, good one." * "Triple kill!" * "Heh, gotcha! Triple kill." * "I got three of 'em." * "Four kills!" * "I got four!" * "Number four." * "Five kills!" * "Five down!" * "Five Agents down." * "Killing spree!" * "I am unstoppable!" * "Woo-hoo! Rampage!" * "You or me, pal." (Revenge kill) * "Shame it came to this." (Revenge kill) Activating ability * "Friendly turret!" * "Hey, don't step on my turret now!" * "Let my turret do the work. Heh heh." * "I'll just put this right here." Victory * "Mighty fine job!" * "Woo-hoo! Anyone up for pizza?" Defeat Quick Chat Group Up * "Group up!" * "Over here!" * "This-a-way!" Ability Status * "Turret's almost ready!" * "Building turret!" * "Charging turret!" * "Ability ready!" * "Turret is prepped!" * "Ready for a turret!' Affirmative * "Roger." * "I got it." * "Heh. Gotcha." Thanks * "Heh heh! I appreciate that." * "Thanks, pal!" * "Thank you!" Hello * "Heh. Hey." * "How's it goin'?" * "Well, hello there!" Voice Line * "I'm havin' one heck of a time!" * "I got you covered!" * "Extra firepower! I gotcha!" Skins * Default * Hazard See also